24fandomcom-20200223-history
Sandra Palmer
Sandra Palmer worked as a legal counselor for the Islamic-American Alliance during the events of Day 6. She was the sister of Presidents David and Wayne Palmer. Before Day 6 Before becoming the legal counselor for the Islamic-American Alliance, Sandra was an advisor to the White House Privacy and Civil Liberties Oversight Board. She also worked as a legal advisor to the Civil Liberties Commission and as legal counsel to David Palmer while he was a member of the House of Representatives from the state of Maryland. Before becoming a civil servant, Sandra was an attorney for the firm of Fidley, Barrow & Bain. Sandra had focused her career on civil liberites, and had been a visiting lecturer for the American Constitutional Society for Law and Policy. Sandra was also arrested during a protest march, but was she was not convicted and her record was expunged. Sandra received a Bachelor of Arts in Social Justice from Georgetown University and her Juris Doctorate from the University of Maryland School of Law. At some point before Day 6, Sandra became romantically involved with Islamic-American Alliance director Walid Al-Rezani. Day 6 .]] As the attorney for the Islamic-American Alliance, Sandra became furious when the FBI stormed the facility in search for office personnel files. Without a warrant present, Sandra demanded for the FBI agents to leave and not come back unless they had one. She then decided to call her brother, President Wayne Palmer to complain about it. She complained on how his Chief of Staff Thomas Lennox had allowed all civil liberties to be violated. She then made a point on how she never liked Tom, nor did their brother David Palmer. When the FBI returned to the office with a warrant, IAA leader Walid Al-Rezani brought the agents to show them the files. Sandra then used a computer to delete all the files and she confessed to this. The FBI arrested her and also arrested Walid, despite the fact Sandra protested he had nothing to do with the situation. Sandra apologized to Walid for causing him to get arrested. When President Palmer learned about this, he demanded for the FBI to release his sister and Walid, though he could not accomdate Sandra. An FBI agent drove Sandra home while Walid was held at the Anacostia Detention Facility. Sandra attempted to contact her brother about Lennox's acctions, but Lennox intercepted her call. While Walid was being held in the detention center, he heared a phrase that he believed was connected to the terrorist attacks. He passed it on to Sandra to give to the FBI, who pass it on over to CTU Los Angeles. When the phrase proved to be helpful in CTU's investigation of the terrorist attacks, the FBI decided to put Walid back in the detention center as an undercover agent. When Sandra learned about this, she became furious and believed Walid would end up getting hurt. When she learned that they were putting a wire on Walid, she was convinced that he would get caught and could possibly be killed by the fellow prisoners. Walid was able to earn the trust of the fellow prisoners and he obtained a cell phone that belongs to one of the suspected terrorists. The FBI passed off the information on the phone to Chloe O'Brian, who told them the prisoners weren't terrorists, and they learned all their information from a website. The prisoners then found out Walid double-crossed them and they nearly beat him to death, but Sandra and the FBI agents luckily arrived in time to save his life. Sandra later comforted Walid at the hospital, who was feeling guilty over what happened. She talked with Wayne on the phone and told him she was scared. Appearances Day 6 Palmer, Sandra Palmer, Sandra Palmer, Sandra